Drunken evening with Pam
by Xemtlenc
Summary: After "iGoodbye", a drunk Freddie arrives at the house puckett to see Sam but she is already leaves in Los Angeles, he finds instead Pam Puckett. What is going to happen when these two unlikely people spend the evening together with alcohol in their bloodstream? Rated "M" for obvious reasons.


**A/N: I wanted to make an improbable and very original pair: Pam Puckett and Freddie Benson.**

 **...**

"Open Sam, I need to talk to you" Freddie Benson knocks on the door of the Puckett home with a bottle of tequila in his hand, he closes his eyes and sighs of frustration.

For weeks he has not seen Sam Puckett and she does not respond to his textos, he is angry that she refused to talk to him and he does not know what he did against her. The only response received was "I'm busy, I do not have time for you," Freddie remained frustrated and angry at his lack of communication.

Communication is a problem between them, they have never had the most stable relationship but they always took care of the other ... although at first, she took care to make him miserable.

Still angry, he continues to hit against the door until it does not feel solid resistance to his fist. He opens his eyes to see the blonde but she was not the blonde he hoped to find.

It was a blonde bigger than Sam and in an alluring outfit, a black slinky dress and black high heels.

Pamela Puckett thought it was her date, she is happy that her night was finally started but she is a little disappointed that it was just a boy, she thinks it was the boy of Sam but he had the look angry, sad and a little red, she looks at his bottle and understands he had drunk.

"Whoa" he said admiringly, he see where does the advantageous forms of demon-blond-head, he can see a vision of a Sam older through her mother.

Yes, Pam Puckett knows to be sexy for a woman over forty years, she is aware of having all the advantageous forms that a woman may have dreamed (and without the help of surgery, only to others part of her body as her nose).

After a few minutes of admiration, Pam cough to get his attention and Freddie shook his head.

"Uh, I wanted to see Sam" he asked calmly.  
"She's gone for a long time, I thought you already knew."  
"What? Why?"

Freddie does not know why, alcohol has already acting against his memory and if he were to be honest, he does not really know why he was angry.

"In your opinion," she said severely.

He looks at her, not sure I understand.

"Sam saw you kissing her best friend" she looks disdainfully.

There were other reasons why her daughter left the city and she is part of the lot, and although their relationship has improved, there were still unsaid between them. Then she blames the ex-boyfriend, it's easier.

"Ughh, it was just a farewell kiss, and it is Carly who initiated the kiss" Freddie is dismayed.

What he should do? repulse her as her last memory of him as she goes leaves Seattle for a indefinitely term? it's not as if he was waiting she kiss him, a part of him wanted to be sure not to have romantic feelings for Carly and the answer was no, nothing at all and he was happy that he raised his arms in the air as sign of victory.

"Fuck it, I am leaving" he turns his back but after a few steps, he falls to the ground.

She watches him go but he could barely walk straight in his condition, he has already fallen after two steps.

Pam sighed, she was not going to leave him like that, he could injures himself and even if she could deny it, Sam would be furious against her if she did not help him, not to mention his mother too crazy of overprotection ... she had already heard all the speeches of Marissa for disinfectants and ticks when their child was a couple, and she was tired of this woman.

* * *

Freddie opens his eyes a few hours later he was on a bed in a room he does not know.

He feels a presence, he rolls on his back to see Pam sitting on edge of the bed with a sad air, and a bottle in hand.

Her date had not come and Pam was angry, she was more angry for being prepared for nothing and the jerk could phoned to cancel but no, she waited for two hours. So she decided to get drunk, for a ruined evening, so do it right.

Watching her dejected face, Freddie felt less angry and more concerned about his host.

"Is everything alright?" he sits next to her.  
"It's too soon, you can sleep again" she growls.

He pats her hand, trying to comfort her, this small gesture works on her daughter.

"... my date is not come and will not come," she said simply.

Ouch, it hurts, he still remembers when Patrice preferred from Gibby with ... at least she had told him in front.

He sighs and lowers his head, it's never easy to be dropping as he had some experience. He looks at her legs, then looks at her body as she is too busy looking at the wall.

 _Pam really knows how to please men_ , he thinks, her dress is raised slightly and he can see her beautiful thighs.

Her body is enough tanned, he likes girls like that, like he remembers of Shelby Marx ... maybe he can help Pam in another way, which would benefit them both. He stands behind her back and lowers the straps of her dress, he put his hands on her neck.

"What are you doing?" she looks behind her.  
"I said to myself you could enjoyed a good massage" he said innocently.

She shrugs, she did not see the harm in a little fun of her misfortune. Seeing the green light, he begins to provide the massage at her neck.

Seeing her relax and enjoy his care, Freddie becomes bold and lowers her dress under her chest (she does not wear a bra) and places his hands to her boobs. In her mind, Pam sees nothing wrong with what he does and she thinks it's part of the massage. Freddie licks his lips, his head on her shoulder, he could see the beautiful orbs of the matriarch Puckett, as soft as marshmallow but still quite firm, not falling. Pam is resting against Freddie and closes her eyes, the bottle barely begun falling from her hand, she imagines being with her boyfriend, she feels him harden against her back.

Freddie kissing her neck and shoulders, then he turns hers head towards him and kissed at length, savoring every centimeter of her mouth. Pam also kisses him, she likes his tongue searched her mouth, tasting her with curiously. He places his hand between her legs, feeling that she is a little wet.

He decided to take off his clothes and then he kneels between her legs to take a deep breath at the tempting smell of her sex. He thinks it's the most beautiful thing he had seen in a woman and he is ready to give her the oral treatment, he may already savor her.

Sam & Freddie had done little about sex when they were a couple, she wanted to take her time to not end up like her mother, and he agreed. They had a few hugs and kisses fiery but that's it. Freddie thought she's a little prudish about sex because of her mother (or his mother too, Sam seemed to listen to the advice of Marissa, she thought she was a good mother despite her madness and her overprotection) but his mind was far from thinking to Sam, he's too focused on that beautiful woman.

He examines the pussy of the blonde. He touches her big lips with his fingers, her clitoris, vaginal opening, he touched her pussy trying to differentiate her good and bad gémisements, what she liked the most and the least. No longer, he now proceeds to devour the sex of the older woman.

Pam scream, her boyfriend was showing no mercy to devour her pussy already sensitive after two months without any possible partner. She thought he was inexperienced by touching her slightly, then with his soft licks but now he was wild and she loved it, the man does not rest and she decides to accept her destiny.

After her orgasm, Pam pleads at the man to let her catch her breath and Freddie decides to grant her a break ... but not for long. She opens her eyes to see the face of her boyfriend but she is surprised to see Freddie.

"FREDDIE! But what are you doing?" she was going to do him go but Freddie rises.  
"You know, you want it too after all," he puts his manhood between her breasts "damn, I dreamed of fuck them for a long time" his unconscious thought to Sam saying that and he proceeded to fuck the big boobs of her mother.

Pam moaned, no man had ever fucked her breasts and as much as she can enjoyed it, she was not going to let it go like that. She pushes him as much as she could and she tries to get up but she trips and falls at his feet, Freddie laughs seeing the scene and as she is now well placed, he sinks his dick in her mouth. She could not believe it, he already had the courage to fuck her breasts but now, he had the balls to sink his big cock in her mouth. She wanted to bite his cock to make him understand that she is not an easy woman (he must at least pay the dinner before) but his bestial eyes made her want to submit to him.

Loving the wet feel of her mouth, he grabbed a handful of her hair and guides her to sink deeper into her mouth, worshiping feel his cock in her throat. He begins to realize he treated her as his personal whore, her moans and her eyes told him she liked it. She sits on her feet, still wearing her high heels and her dress to her waist, she looked like a prostitute to caress her pussy. He smiled mischievously, she submits herself quite easily, she was not as fierce as Sam said him.

As much as he would like to see her mouth filled with his semen, he wanted something else, he retired.

Pam moaned of the loss of his meat stick but a little happy to catch her breath, the boy give her no breaks and part of her liked it.

"Freddie, let me rest, I am not younger" she complains.  
"Ridiculous, you are still beautiful," he smiled, patting her cheek.

She blushed a little, his animal side is pretty sweet.

He rises her and pushes her on the bed. He bluntly penetrates her before placing her legs on his shoulders, then he fucked her the faster and with the strength he has (he is happy to have spend part of his time to the gym for the last two years) Pam is in a euphoric state.

"Oh Pammy, I love to feel my cock inside your pussy of good slut" he scream, bringing his face a few centimeters from hers, lifting her slightly and she could do nothing, he had total control of her body.

 _Fuck, he will really fucked me_ , she thinks.

"Ohh yes, you really are more open than your daughter" the two did not realize he talked about her daughter.

Pam does not care if she fuck with a guy who is twenty years younger than herself (the youngest before Freddie had twenty two years), she does not consider to be useful to label anything and he is a good lover, then why would she complain?

She loves his initiatives as fuck her breasts and her throat, to use her as a fuckdoll. With men, she had always taken the first step and Sam thought it is because she was desperate but she is a woman, and as far as a woman should be loved and treated with respect, they also need to be well fucked and Pam is a fan of sex. What was this proverb? "A woman must be a saint in public but a prostitute in private for her husband" or something like that. Is she became a cougar woman now? She does not care.

She may feel that he will cum soon (she has already cum three times), and then she thought he wanted to cum in her, Freddie prefers "mark her" on her breasts and her face, wiping his cock on her lips and she can finally taste his nectar.

 _Not too bad, a bit salty like meat_ , she thinks, surely the food habit of Sam has rubbed off on him.

She thought he was finished but she is surprised when he took her by the hips and lifted her with relative ease despite their differences in height, she wrapped automatically her legs around him.

"No pause for you, we still have all night" he kisses her passionately.

Pam moaned, she would like to sleep but he still had energy, so she accepted without resistance, too tired for a false protest, to be fucked on the dresser, on the couch, in the kitchen, against the door, against the fridge, before the mirror, before the open window, in the bathroom, and again and again and again ...

 **...**

In the morning, they end up sleeping in the arms of each other in bed of Pam, Freddie still in her and Pam with a silly grin on her face.

* * *

Bother with sunlight, Freddie covers his eyes and gently opens them.

He threw a glance around him and sees that he is not in his bedroom, but in a strange bed, he can say that he was naked under the blanket. He sees that it is already 3:00 p.m. hours a revival. He groaned, frowning, he had a headache and feels woozy and tired, he still does not remember last night but it was not to be easy.

Always put to bed, He hears the ringing sound of his pearphone and he instinctively takes the phone to answer, being acceuillit by the soft voice of his mother.

"FREDWARD BENSON, CAN YOU TELL ME WHAT YOU DID ALL THE NIGHT?" Marissa screams.

Her voice amplifies the pain in his head as he puts the phone away from his ear, he is surprised when his phone was snatched by an unknown hand and he is returned on his back. He opens his eyes wide and saw a Pam smiling and totally naked, he remembers suddenly of last night, and a sense of shame, pleasure and discomfort overwhelms him.

Seeing his face, Pam decides to take things in hand, she sits on his lap and began to masturbate him gently

"Hey Marissa, it's me" the blonde lowers her face on the cock of Freddie and licks the fluids still on him.  
"Pam? What are you doing with my Freddie?" the redhead asked shocked.  
"He was too tired to return and as he passed my house, I invited him to spend the night in the bedroom of my daughter," she reassures, taking his cock in her mouth.

Freddie could not believe it, his mother had a decent telephone conversation with the mother of Sam, who took great care to suck his cock throughout the conversation and he liked it. He could not believe, he has fucked the mother of Sam as he had dreamed to do passionately with her ex-girlfriend blonde but Sam was too chaste to do something like that, he was lucky to be able to feel and see her breasts.

After a promise to give the boy a tick bath (and the right cream of Freddie in her womb), Pam hangs up the phone, Freddie breathe slowly and begins to apologize but she stops him with a kiss.

"No excuses, it was great, feels yourself happy to be a good lover" she reassures him, kneading his muscled skin as they are now lying on the bed.  
"I would have loved to share this passion with Sam, she was always shy and reserved," he sighed, feeling the hand of Pam on his dick soft half.

Pam feels a little guilty, maybe that her relationships with men have frightened her fearless daughter, as when her daughter had to see her meetings when she was in the living room or sometimes in Sam's room when she was barely a teenager. She wanted a real mother/daughter, so Pam will tried to correct all of that, no matter how long it will take.

She'll help him with Sam but he will have to make compromise, he must change his behavior, be more determined and more sure of himself, but also remained the good gentleman, sweet and loving that he is. She admits him that girls love to be dominate, Sam also even if she does not yet realized it, Pam thinks he must a little wanton her daughter, tempt her, charm her, show her that he also has control and of course, show his bestial side (but without scaring Sam).

"If she still does not want of you, you just have to marry me," she teases, half joking but half serious too.  
"What?" he looks a bit shocked.  
"I'd like to have you in the family and I marry guys for less than that," she shrugs.

She climbs on his lap, taking her phone on the bedside table, and sits on his groin, his cock back into her, making moan the blonde woman and the brown boy.

She spends a phone call, he wonders with who she wants to talk about this time, talk on the phone at the same time having sex is very erotic, he's already a fan.

"Hey Sammy, it's mommy ..." Freddie is shocked that she wants fucked now by calling her daughter.

Strangely, he was even harder.

Although Pam will help him with Sam, she hopes he will continue to fuck her, by arranging with her daughter of course.

She had already done things like this with her own mother when she brought a boyfriend at home (she knows that Melanie had done this kind of thing too) and she was never jealous, even if Sam isn't partageuse ... not yet.

 _Anyway, I've never been like other women_ , Pam thinks to herself while Freddie plays with her breasts at the same time she undulates of lower abdomen, while trying to have a decent phone conversation with her daughter of bad temper while she was busy eating a seal of fried chicken.

 **...**

 **A/N: Freddie was angry because he was missing Sam, and he was drunk to deal with her absence and also some sexual frustration. Alcohol has an effect on sexual desire in an individual and Pam is always a sexually attractive woman, Freddie could not really resist his hormones.**

 **I hope you enjoyed it, see you soon.**


End file.
